Daemon Quiz
by FreakingZebra
Summary: Magic is allowed now in Camelot, and the keeper of the spirit world has decided to give everyone their own Daemon! But first, they have to awnswer some questions, which could turn out rather amusuing...AU fic.
1. Arthur

**Okay this is such a random idea…but I like the idea of the Merlin crew getting their own daemons! Oh, and just to let you know, this is an AU fic, so magic is now allowed! **

**Hope you like it, and please leave a review at the end! **

The spirit keeper leaned back in his chair, lacing his fingers behind his head with a sigh. Who's idea had this been? To give everyone Daemons all of a sudden? It wasn't his idea - he knew that much. Either way, questioning every citizen of Camelot to find the perfect animal match was going to take a while. And quite amusing, he decided as he looked down at the lists of questions on the parchment before him...

Arthur stormed angrily into the small room, sitting down in his chair with a huff. He fixed the new spirit keeper in front of him with a glare.

"What do I have to do? And will it take long?" he snapped, folding his arms and tapping his foot impatiently against the table leg. The spirit keeper frowned.

"It's just a few questions. I thought the new king was meant to be a true gentleman and a brave fearless man. I must've mixed that up with a different kingdom." he mused to himself with a shrug, pulling out a feather and dipping it into a pot of ink. If it was possible to do so, Arthur fixed the man with an even more demeaning glare. The spirit keeper sighed happily. "so, you know the procedure? We find you an animal dæmon who will be part of your soul and will remain with you for the rest of your life here and in the after world later, yeah?" he asked the angry king. Arthur nodded.

"Will it hurt? Splitting up your soul and all..."

"No you prat." the spirit keeper replied.

"Oh."

"Anyway, question 1." his eyes sparkled gleefully as he held his pen over the paper. "What is your full name?"

"Arthur Uther Pendragon." Arthur replied a little hesitantly, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Ok good. You know that much. Was your name given to you after any person or creature?" he asked coolly as he jotted down Arthurs first answer.

"Well my middle name obviously...and my first name was named after a good knight who died before I was born. I think." the spirit keeper nodded and wrote down whatever he had interpreted that into.

"What is your profession?" Arthur rolled his eyes and pointed to the crown perched on top of his head.

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Stable cleaner?" Arthur once again glared at the young keeper. "Fine I'll put down 'king in training'." Arthur didn't bother replying to that remark, it was better than nothing.

"Are you scared of anything?"

"Scared? I'm the king you know! Of course I'm not!" he laughed nervously, eyes flicking back and forth. He paused. "Spiders. I don't like spiders." he whispered quietly, and the spirit keeper nodded and put down his answer, though Arthur was sure he could see the twitch of a smirk at the edge of his mouth.

"Okay why are you scared of this 'thing'?" he asked.

"They've got eight legs, six eyes or something and they're hairy. What's not to be scared of?" he pointed out.

"Nothing wrong with hairy." he said in a sing song voice. "Anyway, who have you been friends with for the longest?" he questioned with a yawn.

"Leon. Met when we were 2, stayed friends ever since." he said, smiling to himself gleefully.

"What a heart warming tale!" he mocked slyly. "Okay worst and favourite foods?" Arthur licked his lips happily.

"Well I hate rice, and I love carrots!" he replied cheerfully, and then froze. "Oh my god you're going to give me a rabbit, aren't you?" he asked quietly, dreading how Gwaine Leon and Merlin would all take to seeing him with a rabbit.

"No you prat. Now shut up unless you're answering a question!" he snapped back impatiently, long tiered of Arthur's voice already. He pitied whoever Leon was for having to put up with him for so long.

"Hey I'm the king!" Arthur cried back in horror. The young spirit keeper sighed, and sucked in the air through his teeth.

"Yes well I'm the spirit keeper, I can choose between life and death. Sorry, I win." he smirked mischievously. "Anyway...any embarrassing habits?"

"None! Nothing I swear!" he replied.

"Are you a liar?"

"...no?" the young spirit keeper rolled his eyes and wrote something down on the parchment.

"Married or not, and if so with or without kids?" he asked curiously.

"Married happily thank you but no kids."

"Okay. Virgin?" Arthur's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"No! Of course not!" he squeaked back in reply, and the spirit keeper grinned to himself. "What?"

"Nothing, its fine." he reassured Arthur. "Okay dokey, favourite colour?"

"Red."

"Why?"

"Take a guess."

"Okay, how would you describe yourself within just 5 words?" he asked. Arthur paused and thought about this.

"strong." the keeper rolled his eyes. "Caring, unafraid, happy and brave." he said defiantly. The other man raised an eye brow.

"You said you weren't a liar." he pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not!"

"...riiight. Okay fine do you like me?" he asked.

"I guess so..."

"liar." and Arthur shrugged because there wasn't really anything to say to that. This new spirit keeper was admittedly less creepy than the last, but bloody annoying.

"Did you have an imaginary friend and what was their back ground?"

"I had an imaginary friend called Kay when I was six. He was a knight training like me and leon, and liked playing football." he explained, a distant smile on his face.

"...lovely. How old are you?"

"26."

"Oh dear." he cleared his throat. "Any large connection with magic?"

"Apart from Merlin and this? No." he answered back. The spirit keeper nodded and yawned again.

"Okay last question. What would you say is your most chivalrous act?" he questioned with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Um..."

"...if you have one of course."

"Jumping in front of Gwaine to take an arrow." he replied smugly, holding his head up high. The spirit keeper frowned.

"Yes but then didn't it miss anyway?" Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know. It's all a bit fuzzy really." he replied. Breathing in a sigh of relief, the spirit keeper pulled together the sheet of notes in front of him and scanned through it.

"Okay I reckon I'm done. Altogether, you symbolise leadership as a part of the legends, and you dæmon will be a spider!" he cried happily. Arthur froze, all the colour draining from his face. "Im joking. In actual facts it's a Lion." he said thoughtfully, standing up and holding out a hand in front of Arthur. A swirl of colourful light a glitter blew around momentarily, before settling to form the shape of a giant lion.

"Bloody hell that's massive." muttered Arthur, breathing in. The lion fixated him a glare.

"Can we go now? He's doing my head in." replied the lion, nodding back towards the spirit keeper who just smiled. Arthur grinned and nodded.

"You know me too well!" he laughed back in reply, removing himself from his chair as they moved towards the door.

"Well technically I am you." the lion growled back as they turned down the corridor, smirking at the bemused faces that watched them pass.

The young spirit keeper leaned back in his chair, smiling happily. So far, the first one had been a success, if a little annoying. Bracing himself for the next person, he found himself a new sheet of parchment and dipped the feather back into the pot.

"Next!" he cried.

**Okay I know it was generally terrible…but please leave a review to say what ya think!**

**Next chapter will be Queen Guinevere! :)**


	2. Gwen

**Okay first of all, thanks for all your response! I was not expected! Anyway, I cant speak long, but here is the next chapter!**

**And yes, all of the characters are unusually annoying! **

Queen Guinevere glided into the questioning room, nodding her head politely at the young man say opposite her as she took her chair, carefully not to tread on the bottom of her dress.

"Sorry." she said, blushing furiously as she wriggled about uncomfortably in her chair. "it's takes some getting used to with all these dresses - there rather more complicated than I thought!" she laughed, and the man nodded slowly with a frown.

"Sorry um...dresses aren't exactly my expert area. I mean, give me dead bodies any days!" he joked, and Gwen looked a little put off. Breaking the silence with a cough, he looked down at the paper before him, before looking up. "Do you know the procedure?" he asked her. She nodded quickly with a large grin.

"Yes! Arthur told me - nice lion by the way." she told him with a smirk. The spirit keeper rolled his eyes.

"Yes anyway...shall we start?" he asked quickly, not wanting to spend any longer on the subject of the king. When she nodded, he straightened out the paper and held his ink feather over the paper. "Ok what is your FULL name?"

"Oh just Guinevere Pendragon now." she replied sweetly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The man nodded and jotted it down.

"Okay were you named after anyone?" he asked in a bored tone of voice, finding a large interest in flicking ink up the stone walls.

"Nope!" she replied happily, and he frowned.

"You're a bit boring aren't you?" he said disappointedly, shaking his glumly. Gwen looked up innocently.

"Sorry?"

"Oh don't worry. Okay, what is your profession?" he said in a sing song voice.

"The queen! I was a servant but not anymore. I'm queen you know!" she replied cheerfully, and he shot her a look.

"I know. You've said. Okay so are you scared of anything?" he asked with a yawn. Gwen frowned and stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm...I don't know...Arthur being drunk probably. That's pretty scary." she laughed shakily. The spirit keeper leaned forward and frowned.

"Arthur...drunk?" he quizzed curiously and Gwen gave a sad nod of her head.

"Hmm. Scary."

"I thought Arthur was just naturally drunk? A natural angry drunk?" he suggested confusedly, and Guinevere shook her head and laughed.

"Oh no, that's just him. Merlin just turned his boots into rabbits so he's a little stressed! No, its Gwaine who's drunk permanently, but a happy drunk." She explained to the young man, who pulled the ink feather away from his mouth and sighed happily.

"Okay then, who have you been friends with for the longest?" he asked.

"Oh Leon…he's a knight by the way…bless him, he taught me to ride and everything! Yes, Leon." She answered defiantly, grinning. Nodding, and not really listening, the spirit keeper nodded slowly and put down her answer, before moving on.

"What are your favourite and worse foods?"

"Oh!" Guinevere's eyes lit up. "Nothing! I love everything!" she cried happily, and he raised an uncertain eyebrow.

"Really? Well shall I put down everything for favourite, and air for worse?" he asked sarcastically. Taking this seriously, Gwen shook her head.

"No, I like air. Just put down nothing, if you please." She requested quietly, smiling shyly. Groaning, and having to keep himself from hitting his head against a wall, he wrote down what she had said.

"Ok well, any embarrassing habits?" he questioned.

"Talking too much!" she laughed and he resisted the urge to write down an 'annoying little…', although to be fair, talking to much was quite close to the truth.

"Okay well I know the answer to the next one- your marriage. But are you a virgin?" he asked slyly, and Gwen blushed furiously.

"No. not anymore." She replied quietly, and the spirit keeper quirked up an eyebrow.

"Oh god. Well, what is your favourite colour?" he asked. Gwen looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully, not that the ceiling would be much help.

"Purple, I think." She decided eventually, and the man pulled a disgusted face.

"I hate purple. Choose something nicer." He said in an annoying voice.

"But his is about me!" Gwen cried in disbelief. The sprit keeper shrugged.

"So? Choose something nicer." He replied. Gwen sighed in frustration.

"Fine. Pink." She snapped back, and he groaned.

"Oh what the hell, I'll put down black." He muttered slyly.

"What?"

"Anyway…" he said in a sing song voice. "Have you ever had an imaginary friend?" he said quickly, as Gwen's cheeks burned bright red with anger.

"A fluffy rabbit called Mr. Hoppykins when I was five." She replied, and this time he couldn't help but smack his head rather painfully against the table surface.

"Christ." He muttered. "Well how old are you?" he asked politely thorough gritted teeth.

"You can't ask me that! I'm a woman!" she cried back in disbelief, eyes widening and a blush creeping its way up into her cheeks.

"Yes, so I noticed. Just say it ok?" he asked dryly, tapping his foot against his chair.

"…24…" she whispered quietly, looking away shamefully.

"See now, that wasn't so bad, was it? Only two more questions to go now thank god…have you had any experience with magic apart from this and Merlin?" he asked her. She shook her head slowly.

"No…well, actually quite a lot, but I can't list them all." She explained. The spirit keeper nodded and wrote down a scrawled 'yes' on the paper.

"That's alright. And finally, what is your most chivalrous act?"

Gwen sighed thoughtfully, twirling her fingers through her hair idly.

"I'm not sure…saving the druid boy with Morgana and Merlin probably, even if he is now all grown up and evil." She replied amusedly. Nodding, the spirit keeper stood up, rolled up his piece of paper, and held out his hand, ready.

"Okay, in the legends your represent kindness and your daemon will be a fallow deer. "he told her, as a swirl of bright colour flew around the room, before all the glitter and colours settled down into the shape of a small fallow deer.

"Aw, that's pretty!" She said happily, as the deer looked up at her warmly.

"Don't get too full of yourself now my dear!" replied the deer, turning her head back to the spirit keeper. "Thank you sir." She said politely, nodding her head politely and heading out of the door. Stretching his arms behind his head, the spirit keeper sighed happily.

Now, it was onto the knights.

**Please review! Next chapter is Leon! **


	3. Leon

**Hello again! Now this is quite a quick update, because I wrote this chapter before the previous (because Leon is my favourite character and blah blah blah), but please don't expect really quick updates from me! At the minimum you should have a chapter at least once a week, but that might change a little next week due to birthday and parties and then holiday...but we shall see. I am determined to actually finish this story!**

**Now I was going to answer to some of your reviews last chapter but I was already over running my allowed time on the computer (blame Twitter and my German exchange talking on facebook), so I had to quickly rush the authors note before my mum told me off! So sorry for the delay. By the way, I love hearing from you, and I know lots of you added this story to alert (which is amazing, I mean like 16 within a day is like WOW to me because frankly my writing is crap, excuse me for the language), and I would love hearing more reviews from you! Reviews is like the air I breath in! If I ever get over 100 on any story it'll be an ultimate high of my life (is that sad? At the end of my life, one of my main achievements might be getting 100 reviews on a fan fiction story. My family will love that). So basically, no reviews? No air. And I don't want to suffocate :(**

**Anyway, I'm rambling, so here are answers to some of your reviews so far!**

** - (awesome name by the way!). Ok, this is answer to your first review! The character of the spirit keeper did end up a bit like Merlin, which wasn't particularly intended. Merlin will be one to get a dæmon though. My initial thoughts was that the spirit keeper would be a more mischievous annoying Lancelot, but no one knows because they just don't, and it'll muck up the story! So just go along with it ;) and regarding your second review, I do not hate Gwen! Nor do I hate Arthur, everyone has turned out so annoying so far, which is annoying, but blame my brain :/ Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**Pinkpurplejay - I don't like spiders that much either now. Literally the day after I posted the first chapter there was a giant spider behind me and my friend in maths, and I swore, and the teacher agreed and swore, and then it disappeared...O_o**

**Dirl15 - please don't give me a sloth dæmon! I'm not that lazy...I don't think...**

**Pagen Godess - ah cool! I just love the idea of people having an animal that's part of them, it's such an epic idea! I would love to read your story, and it'll be interesting to see how many are the same. When you do write your story, I shall post a shout out for it on here :)**

**Okay, there we go! Updates should be fairly often now that I have pretty much finished my ICT OCRs now (getting a merit - Yay!), so they won't take ages. Please review afterwards, it's lovely to hear from you! :)**

**Oh, and Leon is unusually depressing in this chapter. But in a funny way :)**

Leon nervously walked into the small room, and took the chair. He drew in a breath.

"Hello."

"Yes, hello." the spirit keeper replied a little confusedly, blinking a few times before dipping his feather back into the ink pot. "Do you know the procedure?" he asked dryly, and Leon shook his head slowly. "Okay I ask you a few questions, and we will find you animal dæmon that fits your personality and is part of your soul. They will remain with you throughout your life here and in the afterlife." he explained slowly, and Leon nodded warily. "Um, are you ok?"

"Sure! It's just well...Arthurs Lion..." he trailed off, nodding outside. The spirit keeper nodded.

"Yes I know. What a bloody annoying pair." he murmured under his breath, and Leon frowned.

"Are you allowed to say that?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, I'm the spirit keeper!" he protested and dipped the feather into the ink pot once again. "Okay, what is your name?"

"Leon Thomas Edward Peter Arthur Fredrick Tristan Matthew Aaron Rupert...something."

"Sorry?" the spirit keeper asked, raising an eye brow. "What about your surname?" Leon shrugged.

"I don't know, I can't remember. If you're told you have 13 middle names things become a little complicated. It was very awkward when the knighted me." he explained sadly. The spirit keeper and nodded as he began writing down the names. Leon looked at the paper pointedly. "Sorry can you wait a minute? It's quite a lot to write down." Leon sank back in his chair and nodded.

"Of course." he replied, twiddling with the bottom of his cloak idly. A few moments later, the spirit keeper looked up and smiled.

"Ok next question -"he sighed when he read what it was. "- were any of your...names, named after anyone else?" he asked through gritted teeth and Leons eyes widened.

"Oh dear. Well, my first name is after my father...annoyingly, and no that does NOT make me junior." he pouted. "And my other names? All after horses. I know, it was the names of my fathers and grandfathers horses. It's awkward."

"No it's not." the spirit keeper chipped in.

"It is."

"Yeaaah...it is." he coughed loudly, moving onto the next question. "anyway, what is your profession?" he questioned.

"A knight...?" replied Leon uncertainly, and his answer was scribbled down. He breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe this would be fine, and he wouldn't end up with something like a rat like Gwaine had teased him earlier.

"Are you scared of anything?" he asked again, and Leon laughed.

"Quite a few things actually! Dragons, battles, Morgana...but the main one? I'm scared of the dark." he admitted sadly.

"Why are scared of this?"

"My father used to beat me in the dark." Leon replied quietly. The spirit keeper paused.

"Ah. Well, at least you're honest with it."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Arthur made some pretty big lies you know."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyway! Next question, who have you been friends with for longest?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Guinevere. We have been friends since I was 1 and a half, and she was about 1. Arthur was second though." he told the young man.

"I know. I pity you." Leon frowned. "Anyway, favourite food and least favourite."

"Well I HATE grapes and I guess I like bread. That's nice." he replied dreamily, licking his lips at the thought.

"Lovely. Okay any embarrassing habits?" he asked amusedly. Leon laughed.

"Oh dear. Lots. But I guess the main one is talking in my sleep." he finished defiantly. The spirit keepers eyes widened and his mouth made the shape of a small O.

"Why? What about?"

"Nightmares about battles and dead knights, and Morgana." he replied bitterly.

"You're a happy fellow then aren't you?" the spirit keeper muttered as he put down Leons answer.

"Hmm."

"Okay dokey, married or not, and with or without kids?" he asked, sucking on the top of his feather as he swung dangerously far back in his chair.

"Do you want to know?" Leon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Will it make me cry?"

"...maybe?"

"Fine." he replied, waving him on. Leon took in a deep breath.

"Well I did, 3 years ago I had a wife called Elena and we were expecting a son on the way. But then Morgana came along and killed them, along with lots of other people." he explained cheerfully.

"..."

"I know."

"Well..." the man coughed and scribbled something down on the paper. "Okay are you a virgin?"

"I...I...sorry? I don't understand the question." Leon said worriedly, and the spirit keeper nodded and smiled to himself, jotting something down.

"Don't worry. You don't need to answer for that one. It's fine." he reassured the confused knight.

"Sure?"

"Sure. Okay what is your favourite colour?"

"Green because it's a natural colour and reminds me of the fields and woods that I grew up playing in." Leon replied happily, and the man grinned.

"Something happy at last! I knew it was in there somewhere!" he cried in satisfaction.

"...and then they all got burnt down." Leon added with a smirk, and the spirit keeper smacked his head on the table and crossed out what he had previously written, replacing it with something different.

"Fine. Sum yourself up in five words." he commanded curtly, and Leon nodded as he thought about the answer.

"Um, shy? I am a bit I guess...tall? Not as tall as Percival though but still...annoying? Because I probably am. Uh and happy and smiley!" he said with a grin. The spirit keeper nodded.

"Nice. Okay have you ever had an imaginary friend before and what was their name, background etc. etc." he said, waving his hand about in the air a little.

"Yes, I had an imaginary friend when I was about 3. His name was Charlie and he was a little brown pony. I had a bit of an obsession with ponies when I was younger." he explained. The man rolled his eyes.

"And let me guess, they were all killed by some evil witch?" he said suggestively. Leon shrugged.

"Only some." he replied innocently.

"Oh Christ. Well have you had any contact with magic apart from this and Merlin?" he questioned.

"Magic...um does being saved by the Druids count?" he asked, and the other man shrugged.

"I guess so. I didn't make this thing up so I've no idea. Literally, the answer appears on the paper." he explained, waving his hand at the seemingly normal piece of paper, although Leon now suspected it wasn't. "Now last question, what would say was your most chivalrous act?" he asked, wiggling his eye brows up and down expectantly. Leon pouted.

"I don't know. I mean riding around wearing a cloak and killing of baddies and generally getting half killed is quite chivalrous I suppose...but in particular I shall say giving a piece of bread to a starving family when I was 5." the spirit keeper groaned and hit his head hard against the table several times.

"Why are you so depressing?" he whinged pitifully, moaning unpleasantly.

"Oh I'm not. Trust me, you've not heard the worst." he said slyly with a smirk.

"Oh fine...well ok, in the legends..."

"Legends?"

"Ssh. In the legends, you altogether symbolise Loyalty. And your daemon shall be a dog!" he cried, jumping up and holding his hand out in front of Leon, a cloud of bright colours and glitter swirled around momentarily before settling down into the shape of a large scruffy golden coated dog, with large paws and chocolate brown eyes. Leon blinked a few times, unsure about what he was seeing.

"Hello." he said quietly to his dæmon, hoping he understood. The dog turned to face him.

"Hello!" he said happily, before looking at the floor. "Um, can we go now? I was hoping to fit some training in and this whole thing is very awkward." he explained, and Leon stood up with a shy smile.

"Of course. That is what I was thinking." he said brightly, heading towards the door. He turned back to the spirit keeper, and nodded his head. "Thank you." he said, before they left the room.

The spirit keeper smiled to himself. He hoped the next person would be at least a little bit happier, but knowing his luck? Probably someone too happy.

How right could he be...

**Okay there we go! Please review - next chapter will be Gwaine, which will be lots of fun to write! The spirit keeper might finally meet his match in sarcasm! And there will be a hint of Gwapple...I can't resist...:)**


	4. Gwaine

_Hello again! I am SO sorry for the slow update! But it was half term so you know how it is! Also, thanks for the 30 story alerts! Means so much! And 998 hits! Love the reviews too - but would love to hear some more!_

_ Also, pagen goddess made a good point that in the original dark materials, anyone with a daemon the same sex as them is gay. Now, in this story THAT IS NOT TRUE! I really appreciate for you pointing it out, but I hope its ok that I leave that out in this story - or it just complicatesthings! _

_ Anyway, got a German exchange on Friday so it'll be another week before another update again, but until then, PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Gwaine fell into the room. And yes, he was a little bit drunk.

The knight took the spirit keeper completely by surprise, and his eyes arched up as the weary man looked up pleadingly.

For Gwaine, it had been one of those days were he'd had a prank war with Leon in the morning, gone to the pub at lunch with Percival, and in the afternoon nearly been eaten by Arthur's new Lion for getting drunk. Hey, it wasn't exactly his fault...

"Um, are you quite alright?" asked the spirit keeper, holding out a hand to pull him up which Gwaine gratefully accepted. The man smiled and nodded, brushing down his tunic.

"Yeah thanks mate...still a bit tipsy from the pub earlier, you know? Should pass soon I reckon - better do we're all meeting down there later." he said, taking the seat opposite him. His face broke into a grin. "Hey, you could come with us!" he cried happily. The spirit keeper looked positively horrified at the idea, and shook his head firmly.

"Oh no I can't. Never again." he said, shifting in his chair uncomfortably. "Besides, I've got all this work to do." he added, indicating to the few papers across his desk. Gwaine arched an eyebrow, but left it at that.

"Okay, do you know what this is about?" asked the spirit keeper, whipping out his ink pen and smoothing out the piece of paper. Gwaine shrugged with a lazy smile.

"Think so. Can't be that hard to work out!" said Gwaine with a grin.

"Suppose not. Now, question one - full name." he said.

"Gwaine Lewis Conway." Replied Gwaine confidently, smiling as he wrote down the answer.

"Okay, where you named after anyone?" he questioned.

"Some guy my dad met down the tavern I think. He liked the blokes name and my mam was expecting me at the time so he thought 'why not?'. Oh, and it's the same story with my middle name too." He added in quickly with a small hiccup, which just made him smile further. The spirit keeper wrote down what he had said, but frowned.

"Im sensing a pattern here." he mused thoughtfully. Gwaine nodded.

"Yeah I know, I've got that feeling too but I've never worked out what it is. Ah well." he replied with a sigh, and another hiccup. The spirit keeper wondered whether to say anything or not, and decided against - instead reaching over to dip his feather in the pot of ink.

"Okay what is your profession?" asked the spirit keeper. Gwaine sucked in the air between his cheeks and hummed in thought.

"A knight, pranker and Apple guardian." he said defiantly with a grin. Th spirit keeper paused mod way through his writing, and looked up.

"Sorry? What was that last bit?" he asked quietly.

"Apple guardian! I look after apples, eat them and generally love them! Did you see Leon the other day? He almost let one get trampled by his horse! I had to save the poor blighter, was nearly a gonner but after some CPR he was fine - and tasted mighty fine too if you ask me!" he cried cheerfully, licking his lips together at the memory. The spirit keeper frowned, because he was pretty certain there was no such thing as the apple guardian, which was quite true unfortunately.

"Right, ok. Anyway, next question is are you scared if anything? And why?" asked the young man. Gwaine grinned.

"See now in not scared of anything! I honestly don't have any fears - because whats there really to be afraid of?" he said cheerfully. The spirit keeper shrugged.

"Morgana? Evil men? Dragons wanting to kill you?" he suggested sarcastically. Gwaine rolled his eyes.

"Nah, they're like fluffy rabbits really." he replied in a sarcastic tone, before letting out a frustrated sigh. "Of course they're scary - didn't mean I was going to say, did it?" he added dryly.

"Right. Well. Next question - who has been your longest friend?"

"The apples." the spirit keeper rolled his eyes.

"Sorry - human friends." he muttered in response.

"Oh! Well if you had said..." they shared a dark glare for a moment or two. "...Merlin probably. I travel, so I don't stick with friends for long." said Gwaine a little solemnly.

"Alright then, what are your worse and favourite foods?" he questioned. Gwaines eyes positively lit up, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Well obviously my favourite food is apples, and worse is probably cabbage. I just don't understand it." he said simply.

"Fair enough, neither do I." said the spirit keeper, and they shared a quiet laugh. "Okay, do you have any embarrassing habits?" he asked. Gwaine raised an eye brow.

"Oh lots - but I'm not sure you'll want to hear them all. I mean there's the smell, the sleep walking, doing other things while sleeping..."

"Alright." the other man said, easing a hand to stop him. "I think that's enough." he added. Gwaine nodded, satisfied.

"I think it's probably is."

"Now, are you married - and if so with or without kids?" he asked in a sing song voice that was quite painful to hear. Gwaine laughed.

"No! More of a one night stand kinda guy. I mean I probbaly have tones of secret kids but-"

"Yes, thank you..." muttered the keeper, jotting down Gwaines answer. "And I know the answer to the next one now too so I don't need to ask you that." he said a little nervously.

"Ah."

"Hmm. Okay, favourite colour?"

"Green." Gwaine replied cheerfully. "And just because it's pretty." he added in quickly.

"Okay, can you sum yourself up in 5 words for me please?" he asked politely.

"A drunken knight eating apples." he replied defiantly, grinning from ear to ear. The spirit keeper had admit - that probbaly was the best answer yet.

"Good, nearly finished now I promise. Have you ever had an imaginary friend?" Gwaine shook his head sadly.

"Nah, not me." he relied.

"Okay age?"

"20." he replied.

"Nice." the spirit keeper drew in a deep breath. "Any major connection with magic apart from Merlin and this?" he asked the knight. Gwaine frowned - he was pretty certain he did have one but couldn't remember quite what.

"I don't know." he said finally. "I think I do, but I can't remember what it is. Sorry." he apologised guiltily. The spirit keeper shrugged it off, and moved onto the last question.

"Okay, last one - what is your most chivalrous act?" he questioned, fingers crossed under the table for a near sand answer.

"Saving that apple from Leon's horse. I could've gotten trampled myself you know!" he cried out. The spirit keeper sighed, uncrossed his fingers and smacked his wad against the table.

"Oh Christ...well anyway, better get on with the results." he muttered more to himself than Gwaine. The knights yes lit up.

"Ooh!" he said happily.

"Yeah, now shush." the keeper but back smugly, before turning to his paper in hand. He coughed. "Okay in the legends you represent Courage, and your daemon shall be-" he stopped at the sound of Gwaine making a drumroll sound effect. He glared at the knight, who abruptly stopped.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Anyway your daemon shall be a monkey!" he announced, before a swirl of glitter and bright colours swirled around next to Gwaine before settling into the figure of a small, brown monkey. The monkey chirped happily, and climbed up onto Gwaine shoulder who gave the monkey a queer look.

"Hello then." he said. "What were you planning on doing for the rest of today?" he asked, standing up and waving a quick thumbs up towards the spirit keeper as he walked out of the room.

"I was going to say get Leon back for that prank, and maybe Percival too for getting us into trouble." suggested the monkey brightly, and Gwaine grinned mischievously.

"Exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

_** Okay, so next chapter shall be Percival! But before then, PLEASE REVIEW! Means so much if you do! :D**_


End file.
